1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for searching for image forming apparatuses by using a server when a target image forming apparatus needs to be connected to a host apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses refer to apparatuses that form images onto a medium. Examples of such image forming apparatuses include, but are not limited to, printers, copiers, scanners, and facsimile machines. Image forming apparatuses may be used by being connected to a host apparatus. In order to connect a target image forming apparatus to be used to a host apparatus, the host apparatus searches for peripheral image forming apparatuses that are connectable to the host apparatus. To this end, the host apparatus installs a printer application program (PAP) for image forming apparatus utilization and management, and searches for peripheral image forming apparatuses using the installed PAP. The host apparatus searches for peripheral image forming apparatuses by using an independent search method corresponding to the installed PAP. However, there is a demand for developing the same independent search method in an image forming apparatus to search for an image forming apparatus using a PAP. Also, there are limitations in searching for various kinds of image forming apparatuses by using one search method. For example, a broadcast search method, which is generally used in a PAP, can search only for image forming apparatuses responding to a broadcast message.